zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evacuated Part 1
When the Loungers are busy with a new mission concerning the safety of Sonny's species since the events of Xandronian, the heroes end up at the mercy of a government uproar. Thus, Sonny, with the taken over AUU Grand Council, has to escape through the AUU Interdimensional Portal to the Original UUniverses before Sonny is executed by the Grand Council's overthrowing leader, Jakamor. But Sonny has to do many things before hand. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Meet Themple' Thexus *Sonny: Alright, is that all? *ZongueBob: Yep. *Commander: And the coast is clear. *Sonny: You're sure? *Commander: Scanners say so- (A sniper laser brushed past and nearly struck Sonny before hitting the durable safety capsule holding her parents) WHAT?! *Scowalski: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM- (Sonny and the others duck for cover as the laser kept firing) *Sonny: I GOT THE LASER TRAIL! (Fires a sniper at the location as the assassin avoided it and slid down, digitally switching to a plasma cannon as they kept avoiding) *Scowalski: HOW COULD HE GET PAST OUR SCANNERS?! *Sau: Jamming device, obviously. Wilby! *Wilby: (Grows huge) I'm on it! (He picks up the capsule, but the assassin shot him down and unconscious while this music played) *Sonny: (Fires a carbine at the figure as it kept dodging and found cover to fire an assault rifle) URRGH, STUPID ASSASSIN!! Sau! Shields! (She did that, and the assassin cloaked himself)... Where'd he go? *Raiyna: How should we know? (The invisible assassin used a gliding apparatus and jet pack to fly above the shield and drop a smart grenade that scanned the area and let out an EMP that disabled the shield and exploded, knocking the heroes around) *Wound: Ouch! (They kept dodging gunfire) *Cephward: WHO'S THIS GUY?! *Sonny: I don't know, but he's REALLY pushing it! (She manages to find the assassin and shoot off his firing arm, but the gun digitally disappeared and he grew back the arm as well as the sleeve and started firing) DAG NABBIT!!! HE CAN REGENERATE!!! *Cen: OPEN FIRE!!! (The heroes fired everything they had at him, but he just appeared somewhere else and fired, knocking out Cen) *Alpha Rolf: AW COME ON!! *Sonny: (Fires at him and jumped at him as he used a teleport grenade and they end up a few feet away as she fought him and was surprised to see he was equal in combat to her) Whoa, this guy is equal to- (The assassin struck her in a spot that immobilized her) Yuugh!... Did he just hit me in a pressure point?! (The assassin summons a pistol and points it at her)... Oh no! (Sau flew in and took the hit while also firing a STIM in her healing her) SAU! (She avoided his pressure point attack 3 times until keeping her distance and dodging his attacks and was amazed he managed to copy some of her moves) Self-learner too? This guy's impressive. (His suit glows and replenished him as he kept attacking and took his attacks from the sky with his jet pack) HOLY MERF! *???: You're finished, Sonny! You're not outsmarting your way out this time. *Sonny:... THIS time? (She kept dodging as the assassin chased her with a homing RPG) *ZongueBob: SONNY!!! *???: (Lands in front of her as she karate kicks at him and he caught her leg and threw her to the ground)... There's no escape this time. (He pressure point struck her again and beat her up brutally until she was too weak) *Sonny:......... Who are you? *???: Your past come back to haunt you. (He deactivated his silhouette function to reveal himself as a Stronge)... *Sonny:... Themple?! *Themple: That's right. (Points his pistol at her) And I'm going to enjoy this! *Atrick: "(Sucker punches him in the face, the force slamming him into the wall)! TAKE THAT, EVIL-DOER?!" *Themple: "..... Really? I'M, the bad guy? I mean, look, I can get behind you don't agree with Jakamor politically, but isn't it abit to a streach to call avenging Jenovis "Evil"?" *Jokey: "Let me guess, you're from the planet, right?" *Themple: "...... DAMN IT, THERE GOES THE DRUMATIC REVEIL?!" *Cen: "Oh come on, it was bloodly obvious since you're LITTERALLY the same spieces as Jakamor, espeically with the knowledge that Jenovis did have Stronges." *Themple: "......Yep. You guys are louger rip-offs alright. Ya spoil the fun like them too." *Ceptward: "Well it's nothing personal, pal, but that's your own fault for reasonlessly attacking Sea Squirls, nevermind Sonny, for what ONE GUY did!?" *Mr. Tetrus: "Also, even before Xandronian was found out as a secret founder, Sonny never liked Xandronian, neither politically or personally! She felt that his anti-prank inititives were tyrantical to freedom of expression and potaintionally racist to Jokedons." *Themple: "Ohhh, good for Sonny for being a rare deviant?! But the issue here, is that she was a DEVIANT?! The rest of the Sea Squirls didn't seem to mind that much, let alone him being leader dispite founding a group that CLEARLY BIT THEM IN THE ASS?!" *Pho: "Hey, the Lougers perfectly proved that the jerk used Magilo to coherse people to like him! And everything he did with the VA was more for him then nessersarly actselly for Sea Squirls, cause he wasn't fond that nobody saw them as very special or worth attention?!" *Themple: "Oh, so he caused nilisitic self-harm to his own race, BECAUSE HE COULDN'T STAND SEA SQUIRLS BEING MUNDANE?! Well, we Stronges are nothing speical to the universes too, but ya don't hear about us SECRETLY FOUNDING A GROUP THAT RUINED JENOVIS?!" *Ceptward: "Ya know, by that logic, if we're wiping out the Sea Squirls because one found the VA, then isn't it weird that the spieces of the other Secret Founders aren't being punished for this?!" *Themple: "Jakamor already shot that down arguement down by pointing out that the other Secret Founders were rogues that were CLEARLY denounced by their specieal peers! Those individuals were either criminals, rotten disgruntled polotisions, or even terrorists! But Xandronian? HE WAS IN A LEGIT POSITION OF POWER, AND WAS BELOVED BY THE SEA SQUIRL?!" *Pho: "Again, because Xandronian, USED MAGILO?! BEFORE THE VA, SEA SQUIRLS DIDN'T EVEN TOOK HIM SERIOUSLY AS AN ADVISER?! Ergo, he's actselly not that accepted by specieal peers neither?! The only reason Jakamor is doing this at all because his mind is so severely broken that, honestly, I'm beginning to think that the only reason the Grand Council let him become a counciler, was out of sympathy for Jenovis! Look, I can understand your hurt about it too, but we don't believe Jakamor has the right answers for avenging the planet." *Themple: "..... Oh, don't get me wrong..... I'm not just doing it out of patriotisum as a Jenovisian. I have something more personal out of this then just avenging a planet I can't say I personally know cause I was born to an off-worlder family that left Jenovis for Thexus for new oppertunities. Going after you diet Lougers was no accsident. I'm using this time to finally end my personal rivalry with Sonny for good. The fact that it happened while an entire species is being genosided, well, hey, tecnecally I don't have to worry about the otherwise serious legality issue of murder, because Jakamor basicly permited the death of the species. It's like open season on a species people WANT to go extinct." *Cen: "Okay, with Jakamor who actselly saw what the planet is like, I can empasise with his otherwise still demented madness in all this. But you using it for a chance to settle a personal score and to avoid legal issues of otherwise murdering a personal rival because of the goverment being in a dark place right now? Even Crobra would find you replusive." *Jokey: "Yeah dude. At least Jakamor has that horrendusly misguided vision of avenging one of the worse victims of the VA, so you can understand WHY he's a broken mess. What you are doing, is using a madman's rampage as a chance to settle a personal score and be ignored by the law cause of a psyco in office having ordered cops to do so." *Themple: "Hey, be glad I'm not trying to sell myself as a complete arbitor of justice like Jaky's trying to do, at least I'm being honest with why I'm doing this." *Cen: Nevertheless. (They held him at gunpoint) You're coming with us! (Suddenly an electric grenade shocked them all as they were knocked out and a figure approached Themple and they teleport away and everything went white) Later... *Sonny: (They woke up in the Oxydome as Sau was tending for them and the safety capsule was in tact)... Sau? You're okay. *Sau: I was able to call for digital repairs from the Oxydome and got everyone else out of there. I found your siblings while you were knocked out too. *Alpha Rolf: I think Sonny has some explaining to do. *Brittany: Yeah. Sonny?... WHO WAS THAT GUY?! AND WHO WAS THAT WITH HIM?! *Sonny: That guy definitely looked new. But Themple?... He was fostered on Thexus when Jenovis was ruined by the Villains Act. *Jokey: "But wait, the guy said he was from an Off-Wolder Family-" *Sonny: "Yes, but they were planning to go back to Jenovis out of homesickness. Then the VA ruined that plan like they did. They ended up having to stay in Thexus as a result." *Cen: "Sonny, be honest. What did he meant by you "Being a rival to him". I never consider you the sort to really make enemies." *Sonny: You mean aside from Sau's grandfather? Cen, I need to make it clear that Thexus is a dangerous place. You could make enemies without even trying. Themple was one of the most aggravating. He was always jealous of my accomplishments. Flashback... *(Sonny): I always did anything better than him. In fact, he was so jealous he stole my technology and got himself sued for all his research. Since then, he became one of my school bullies. *Themple: HEY, VRAT!! (Grabs her shoulder) YOU COST ME MY RESEARCH!!! (Sonny pinned him to a wall) *Sonny: That's what you get for stealing my technology. Jealousy is no excuse. *Themple: You made me look insignificant!! *Sonny: That's just unsupportable. You just have to admit that some are just more cut out for science than others. You chose to take it personally. I'm sorry if I seemed insensitive, but taking my work ain't no better. I suggest you accept the consequences of your actions, because you won't achieve nothing taking your pain on me. (Lets him go) *(Sonny): But he wouldn't give up so easily. He took Qong Fu classes and used them to bully me. Of course I told his sensei what he was doing and he was expelled. A day after... *Themple: YOU, AND ME, 3:00!! I'm going to make you pay for everything you did! *(Sonny): But I just ignored him. I went home and chilled. He could never intimidate me. Buut... *Themple: (He arrived on the farm doing rotten things like stepping on crops and angering Sonny's siblings) OF ALL THE INCONSIDERATE, BONEHEADED, IRRESPONSIBLE, RUDE, THINGS SHE'S EVER DONE!!! KEEPING ME WAITING!!! HUMILIATING ME!!! (Kicks the door down) Could any other bully's nerd have kept them waiting?! Of COURSE not, they're usually pros!!! *Sosha: Who in tarnation are you?! *Homer: Bully?! (Gets out a blasterbuss) GET OFF OUR LAWN!!! *Themple: You really wanna shoot me, old vrat? (Homer lowered his gun as Themple grabbed it and broke it to pieces) Where's Sonny? *Sonny: Hey, Themple? You done getting your crap together? You must be so embarrassed to think I'd be scared enough to show up. *Themple: GRRRRRGH!!!!! I WAITED 5 HOURS FOR YOU!!!! *Sonny: Does it look like ah care? *Themple: DON'T MAKE ME PUNCH YOU!!!! *Sonny: Oh I'm SOOOOOOOO scared!! (He attacked as she casually moved out of the way and he tries pathetically to hit her)... Don't embarrass yourself more. Just leave. *Themple: DAMMIT, FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!!!! *Sonny: What would be the point of that? (Kept comically dodging him) It wouldn't change anything. (Her family started laughing) *Themple: GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGHHH!!! (Tries harder and yet he still couldn't hit her) *Sonny: (Gets a drink of non-alcoholic ale while still avoiding his attacks) What's the matter? Too embarrassed by me to try harder? (Shook another ale can and sprayed it on him) *Themple: THROW A FLAPPIN' PUNCH ALREADY!!!! *Sonny: I don't really feel like it. *Themple:... Fine! How's about we try your family?- (He was one-shot off Ease and into the ocean head stuck in the sea floor) *Sonny: Good riddance to bad rubbish. *Homer:... Wow, Sonny. I'm actually proud of you. *Sonny: Nothin' to it. He's just an immigrant that needs to learn, you don't mess with Thexus. Present *Sonny: I hardly saw him since. *Jokey: "..... Ya know, that story only further confirmed that he's using Jakamor's craziness as a means for revenge." *Sonny: Right? Anyway, glad we got outta there. That area is likely swarming with drones by now. *Boole: I don't think Themple is an 'anyway'. He almost had you twice. Clearly he's gotten better. *Sonny: Yeah. He learned a pressure point technique. He also had several forms of technology that look like it was stolen from Oxydome. Once again, he steals technology. Does he even know the penalty for stealing technology after that last lawsuit? *Hush: I'd imagine he's gotten immunity of the law with this outrageous genocide. Surprised you're taking it better than your parents and siblings. *Sonny: "That's only because my upsetness was already spent on the fact Jakamor's doing this madness at all. Themple being a serious threat now only gets a cynical stare of disapointment from me, because.... (Sighs)..... The universe already went sour to me as it is, Themple is just another kick in the gut." *ZongueBob: Well don't worry, Sonny. As long as these pants are quad, and this zongue is Bob, I won't let those monsters touch a single hair on you. *Atrick: "Well, that guy did hit Sonny alot, cause, punching counts as touching in a sense, so tecnecally, your abit too late in that." *Zonguebob: ".... Rephrase: I won't let those monsters touch a single hair on you, ANY FURTHER?!" *Sonny: Dang it, Atrick, what did I say about saying smartass comments? *Atrick:... To not to? *Cen: "Well, I think the best way to gurrentie such a thing is to escape to the Lougers' universe!" *Sonny: Well that'd literally be the first place the Apeirogon would guard. *Cen: "Listen, Sonny, the Lougers are BOUND to eventually take down this insane tyranny, so it's not like we can just do that ourselves! Besides, at this point, unpredictability is not an ally to us, so even if it is predictable, it's our best shot! Else you just want wanna wait for Themble to try for round 3!" *Sonny: "..... Yeah, fair point. But if we're gonna end up being predictable, the least we can do is fight so hard even those drones will have to give in and fail eventually!" *Jokey: "Well we have to figure out what makes them tick to do that!" *Sonny: Even if we did, we still wouldn't be a match for them. Those drones are cold at what they do. We'll just have to find the closest hiding spot from the Portal to plan the next move. *Cen: Hopefully we'll find out who saved Themple and be ready for him. Meanwhile... *Themple: (He stretched) What took your rainbow ass cheeks so long, Furcivex? (A chromodon in a high-tech armored suit was seen) *Furcivex: Being a mercenary requires subtlety. You can't expect aid completely on demand. And don't say that. It's really disturbing. *Themple: "Whatever. I can't believe how close I was and yet I missed out on the worse possable time?!" Transcript Coming soon... To be continued... Material Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841